Write Me A Letter
by QueenManaOfEgypt
Summary: I remember the day I told my true love to write me a letter...' A love letter...A necklace...A kiss...A phone call...These are the things that molded that night.


A/N: Here you go. Something else to get my mind off the fact the next chappie of Inner Self won't save.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Romeo and Juliet. That weirdo poet dude in the tights…what's his name? Oh yeah, Shakespeare! He owns it. I don't own YGO now, but once I use those embarrassing Christmas photos to blackmail the FBI into kidnapping Taka-ding-dong, I WILL! Muhahahahaha!

Write Me a Letter

MANA'S POV

As I sit on my balcony's ledge, I remember what I told my true love all those years ago when he unintentionally broke my heart…

_Flashback_

_Under a Sakura tree, whose flowers were falling and had covered the ground, two young adults stood. A man and a woman, standing in a touching-if not very romantic- embrace. The man had spiky tri-colored hair and the most captivating crimson eyes .His face was strong and chiseled. The woman also had spiky hair, yet it didn't defy gravity like the man's. It was a dark, charming brown that fell to her waist and framed her face perfectly. She had lovely aquamarine eyes. One would think that they were the embodiment of happiness and surely lived the perfect life. But if you looked closely, you would notice that the tears flowing down their cheeks and feel the depressing atmosphere that radiated off of them. If you were close enough, you would think otherwise._

'_Atem,' said the woman._

'_Yes Mana,' said the man identified as Atem._

'_Write me a letter…' she said quietly, as more Sakura blossoms fell around them._

'_A what?' he asked, thinking he was hearing things._

'_A letter, silly…it'll something to remember you by.'_

_Atem simply nodded. If Mana wanted a letter, she would get one._

'_Oh and Atem,'_

'_Huh?'_

'_I love you…'_

'_Me to love, me too…'_

_End Flashback_

It was so long ago, -we were all just 23-and yet I still remember it as if it were just yesterday. But it wasn't yesterday, or even a week ago, a year, no. It was six years ago, today. Atem was my best friend, lover; he completed and complemented my very soul… He was my everything. No. Is, my everything. But, things didn't work out. And no, it wasn't his fault, or even mine. It was his father's fault. Yes, that retched old pig ruined everything! He took my world away from me and left me empty…

When I asked Temmie-my name for Atem- to 'write me a letter,' I was being expressive. You know, keep me in your dreams…Okay, well maybe I actually meant it. What? I wanted something tangible to hold on to. But can you imagine my surprise when I received the most beautiful piece of romantic literature since 'Romeo and Juliet' one week later…

It read:

_My dearest Mana,_

_How are you, love? Are you well? Or are you as miserable as I? I hope it isn't so because I couldn't ever wish this deathly grief on you, and at the same time, I want to know I meant enough to you, for you to grief the lost we just suffered. Oh well, I may never know…_

_When you asked me to write you a letter, I was ultimately determined to write you the best letter my grief shaken hands could write. The whole, extremely long trip home was spent thing of you. My seemingly unbreakable will was set on writing the perfect letter. One that expressed how much you meant to me and exactly how much your love meant to me. However, when I reached home and sat at my writing desk three days later, not a world would come to mind. It's not that I was tired from the flight. Far from it actually, I slept and dreamt of you the whole day and a half there. It's not that I had some sort of epiphany that made me get over you. Never! That'd never happen. The truth is that I realized that our love was-and is- so deep and beautiful, so continuous and infinite, that no words could ever possibly hope to fully express it. So please forgive me, I can't describe it. I can however, try to explain what you mean to me. Though, it might be just as impossible…_

_You've been here all along…ever since I could remember you've protected and stood by me. Although, I seem to be the strong one, always I've been the proud one. The outstanding, confident & precise, charming & outspoken…the elite. Or so it seems…But however things were-are- I'm glad they're that way, or was, at least. I just feel so incomplete without you…_

_When I was younger, I thought I was stronger. But as I grew I finally understood what true strength was and then examined both of us. What I found astonished me at first but then I realized that you could help me through the worst. And help you did, you helped me in every way possible: heart, spirit and mind. How will I survive without you? I really don't know. I don't even think I want to either…_

_As I sit and write, I think back to those sandbox days that you once said were, and I quote, 'filled with fairy dreams and ponytails.' (I just laughed for the first time in days. That memory always makes me laugh.) Your eyes drew me in, and I was lost in their comfort and their shine…Still, I'm lost to your eyes. Those sparkling hues that start with dewy blue and fade into a centre of green...They then join to form a sea of rich aquamarine! Under thy precious gaze and attention, incompetent, was my defenses rendered! And from this surrender, you've become my heart's defender!_

_In this life I was raised, to bring my father only glory and fame. Naturally, I was proud and lazy, and thus made my tutors uneasy. To sadistic places of punishment I was sent to be broken: if not for you my spirit would have been stolen. Your wise and kind words sliced through their hurtful ones. That is what you had to offer me, year after year, 'til at last I was spared. Still, I had changed to the world. Fortunately, my spirit was filled. For yours held mine close. You are spirit's comfort!_

_I always loved to learn, yet I had a low sense of self-worth. At first my grades were top, but the nagging, teasing and bullying never stopped! Of course this made me end my studying aspirations, as I accepted their contemplations. Soon you found out and forced me to seek my books 'bout! My mother's acceptance and pride, was my father's rejection and denial. He thought I should surpass my fellows, thus my childhood nights were mostly restless and mellow. But through my window you would come, fatal boredom you would rescue me from! You are my mind's peace and motivation!_

_In these college years I'm regarded as handsome in both wealth and face. Hence, -from my suitors- father as finally chosen a 'lucky ace.' Rebecca Hawkins is my future wife's dreaded name. Originally, my scheme was to wed you my flawless lily. However, my father, his insane contract and desperate blackmail, had a completely different agenda. The moment I finish school, I'll be married to that screeching fool! All because of a contract made when I was born, I'm doom to your scorn! Please forgive my mistake. (I should have taken your offer to run away, earlier. Maybe we wouldn't have been caught…) It was a terrible decision to make. I'll obviously be missing your first Broadway play. I'll try to send you our favorite chocolate cake. I know it seems-and is- a desperate gift given in hopes for a brighter tomorrow-right now that seems impossible-but also know that I'll bake it myself out of great sorrow. I could definitely go on for an eternity, but at last me, and my weary soul surrender to life's misery…a misery that only exists for me, without you…_

_To you my beloved,_

_May your life be happy and content._

_Just know that I will never love another… for I seal my whole heart within this letter,_

_Wear it with me in mind, _

_Keep it as safe as you did before._

_I love you, _

_Atem…_

Beautiful, right? I certainly think so, and I always will. If you're a little confused at the line, '…_for_ _I seal my whole heart in this letter, Wear it with me in mind_…' I was too. That is, until I opened the box that came with the letter. It was a beautiful, solid gold, jewel-incrusted necklace. It started with a long line of diamonds and aquamarines, in a 2:1 pattern; it was lovely in its simplicity. The necklace of itself, ended with a heart-shaped pendant with a large ruby in the centre. What really caught my attention was the diamond-shaped, aquamarine gem that lay snugly in the centre of the large ruby in the pendant. It was apparently hand-crafted, had an Egyptian feel to it and I won't ever stop fusing over its beauty, even if it was a long time ago since I first laid my eyes on it. I still wear it, but only on special occasions… Hn. I always cry when I put it on. However, my beloved wanted me to be happy and content, and though it is impossible for me to be truly happy without him, I can certainly be content with how my life turned out. Suddenly a voice interrupts my silence…

'Mana,' said the voice 'Is everything okay, love?'

Ahh, it's only Mahado. He's my husband. What? He's a great person, very attractive and I'm quite fond off him. I sigh. I know that fondness and love are two completely different things. And no matter how hard I try, I know Atem will always be my only **true** love.

'I'm fine, dear,' I respond.

'No, you're not,' he continues, 'Are you thinking of him?'

Huh, he's always seen right through me. And I do mean always. He, Atem and I were the best of friends when we were young. When Atem and I got together he felt lonely & heartbroken. He even thought he was intruding. Naturally, Temmie and I questioned him and after some intense probing, we got the truth out of him. Turns out, he was head over heels in love with me. But unlike most guys who would try and break us up, he didn't even try. He actually wished us the best and we remained amazingly close. He's just incredible…

'Yeah,' I answer, 'You caught me.'

After Atem and I were torn apart, he let me morn and was always there of me. Two years later, on the day of my first movie premiere, he asked me to be his wife. I obviously said yes, for many reasons actually. But it's summed up into 10 main reasons:

1-He is one of my best friends.

2-He is very understanding, caring and lots of other good things.

3-He would never force me to…you know…He respects me.

4-He knows that I would never truly love him, and he settled to just taking care of me and my tattered heart. Though, as I said, he'll never own it.

5- For all those years that he stood at my side, faithfully. After all, without Atem here, it's pretty empty.

6-Because I know I can trust him, in/with almost everything and every thought. I mean, everyone has their limit. I have discovered his.

7-He's not putting up with me because he wants to use me for my money or my fame or even my body for that matter.

8-For I know with him at my side I can stand up to the world, not because I love him-though over the years we've learnt to live without it- but because I can depend on him through thick and thin.

9-He would still be here for me if I rejected him.

And…

10-At times like this, when I'm daydreaming about my one true lover, he doesn't compliant, though I'm a bit suspicious that he sometimes gets jealous…

'Hey,' he says, startling me. When did he move behind me? 'You ever wonder what it'll be like if he was still here? You know…if he hadn't left?'

I want to answer…_'Yes! God yes! All the time! Yes! YES!!'_

But that would hurt him, so you see where the 'almost' comes in. Instead I answer…

'I use to think about it all the time, but thanks to you, not so much anymore…'

He smiled. I cheer!

'Thank you…' he says, and then tipping my chin, he asks, 'May I?'

I know what he's asking, and it hurts me to know that he thinks he has to ask. He may not be my love, but he's my husband! God! I feel terrible!

'You know,' I say, 'I told you before…It absolutely sickens me to hear you ask as if you we some kind of slave?!'

'I-I feel I need to…I mean I'm not-'

I immediately cut him off, 'Yes! I know! You aren't Atem! But you're my husband! Please…don't underestimate your worth!'

He is left speechless. Yet I continue, I don't know why, but I do…

'I want you to know that I will always love Atem!' His face fell at my words, 'But I've also learnt to love you!'

Silence reigns for a long time until…

HE ENRAPS ME IN A HUG!

'Huh…?' I ask confused.

'I LOVE YOUTOO!' He screams at the top of his lungs like a fangirl.

'Ah…yeah, me too…'I say, unsure of his weirdness.

He just nuzzled my hair, 'You have no idea h-how long I've…' his voice cracked with tears at that moment, but he continued before long, 'I know you could never love me as much as you do Atem-he was beyond amazing after all-but, just the fact that you love me-even just a little-makes me so happy!'

I nod numbly.

'I never actually thought you would heal enough to actually love another, again…'

I smile warmly at him when he pulled away, only to come in contact with a pair of warm lips. Mahado's lips…I felt every ounce of his love for me poured into that one kiss. I responded, happy to please my husband. At that moment the phone decided to ring…

RING! RING! RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!!!!!

Mahado pulled away and sighed in defeat.

'I'll get it…' he said groggily.

I giggle at him sweetly, 'And I'll come with you.'

He smiled back and nodded, heading down stairs. It would take some time to get there, seeing as our bedroom is on the top floor of this our **5-story **manor house. Hey, don't to that surprised. I'm a world famous actress that has acted in 52 prize-winning films and has won 41 Oscars. Not to mention, Mahado is the CEO of his own insurance company.

When we arrive downstairs, Nathan, one of our newer butlers, is holding the receiver out on an aquamarine pillow with gold tassels.

'For you Lady Mana-sama,' he says politely, and then salutes me when I take the phone.

I sigh and then answer as Nathan scurry's off to Ra-knows-where, 'Hello.'

'Hello,' says the voice on then next line, immediately and urgently, 'Is this Mana Millennia?'

'Yes...'

'I'm Doctor Edward Henry. I'm from the ER of Kage Private Hospital.'

'Yes…' I respond again. Wondering where on earth he's going with this.

'Well, I'm calling about a patient that was just admitted. Do you know an 'Atem Yami Motou', by any chan-'

The second the name left his mouth I interrupted him, 'YES! Is he okay!?!'

Mahado gave me a weird look, but I ignored him. Something could be wrong with Atem!

'I'm sorry to say madam that he's not in the best condition. As a matter a fact he was just sent into surgery…'

'WHAT!? What in the underworld happen to him!?!'

'It seems his wife pushed him off the balcony of the bedroom on the top floor of their 6-story mansion.'

'WHAT!?! Were the police called in!?!'

'Please refrain from screaming madam…and yes.'

'Okay. Did they catch her? Do they know why did she push him off? Did-'

'One question at a time m'am. The police aren't giving us any information.'

'What? Why?'

'It's because Mr. Motou's cousin, a Mister… Seto Kaiba is here and is allowing the police to tell anyone anything. I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this!'

'Seto's there?'

'Yes Mrs. Millennia.'

'And why did you call me? Who gave you this number, anyway?'

'Oh! Mr. Motou did. He was holding on to it for dear life when he was rushed in and kept ordering us to call you.'

'Did he say anything else?'

'Ah, yes! He said that if he didn't make it, to tell you that he loves you and that he always wil-, oh one moment, please.'

As I wait from him to continue I hear an, 'Oh dear!' over the line.

'Mrs. Millennia?'

'Yes…?'

'I regret to inform you Mrs. that Mr. Motou has just passed away…'

I was in shock…

My eyes widened…

My mouth was agape…

I didn't respond…

I didn't even understand…

The phone just slipped out of my hand...

'Mana… Are you okay…?' asked Mahado.

But I didn't hear him, I just screamed…

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'

A/N: Wow… That was a depressing ending…Review please!

PS-MY DAD'S COMPUTER STILL STINKS!!

Sayonara,

-Mana


End file.
